The Thief and The Noble Princess
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Alibaba Saluja is a thief, but he falls in love with a noble from Kou Empire–can he told her his love? Alibaba x Fem!Kouen.


**Summary**: Alibaba Saluja is a thief, but he falls in love with a noble from Kou Empire–can he told her his love?

**Disclaimer**: Magi is owned by Ohtaka Shinobu

**Warning!** Typo and grammar, since English isn't my fluent language. This is a strange fanfiction and could confuse anyone who read this :V

* * *

_**And then, without delay!**_

_**The Thief and The Noble Princess**_

_**By Ayame Yumesaki**_

_Chapter 1, The Thief – Alibaba Saluja_

* * *

The bell rang again for the third time that month.

"How can he always appears without our notice!?" a soldier said.

A young man with blond hair and average height ran from one roof to another roofs. He brought a big sack in his back. And a few soldiers tried to catch him from below.

"Stop it, you thief!" another soldier said.

"Stand there, let us catch you!" another one screamed again.

The thief smiled. He pulled out his dagger and chanting something.

"He did it again!" all soldiers prone.

A flame burning from that dagger, then the blond pointed them to the soldiers. A fire blast, with the thief gone. The soldiers screamed that thief over and over, ran again in order to search that man. From afar, a young woman watched those events as she held his staff. She looked at the sky. Full of stars and a crescent moon. Such a beautiful night. And perfect in the same time.

"Lady Scheherazade!"

Muu Alexius walked towards his benefactor.

"What is it, Muu?" the young woman asked, still watched the stars.

"This is already midnight. And just now, that thief came again. He could kidnap you if he wants," Muu answered.

"It's okay, Muu. Don't worrying me," she said.

Muu stretched his head. Sometimes, his benefactor could be very stubborn.

"No can do. You are my master, also King Pernadius and Leam Empire's _Sacredos Maxima_. My duty is to protect you, as appointed by My King. Lady Scheherazade, please head towards your room and sleep," Muu replied.

Scheherazade looked back, facing Muu. The woman has a long, wavy blond hair while her eyes are blue. While struggled bring her staff, she watched every event occurred on Leam Empire, which currently ruled by King Pernadius Alexius. And just now, her home was penetrated by that said thief.

"He won't thread me after all, Muu," Scheherazade said, as she walked to inside.

That statement made him confused. "What do you mean, my Lady?" Muu asked.

"Because he didn't want to do it in the first place. Instead, how about Kou Empire's representatives we talked with Pernadius a few days ago?" Scheherazade replied.

Muu bowed and faced Scheherazade, who currently sit in her chair.

"Yes. They already arrived in Napolia a few days ago and currently using caravan toward Remano," he answered.

"How many of them?" she asked, looking forward as she closed her eyes.

"…3. One representative and two bodyguards. But they said three of them are the strongest warriors of Kou Empire. If we succeed the negotiation with them and signed the contract, our Leam will be back to its previous glory," Muu replied.

Scheherazade opened her eyes.

"Yes. That's why Pernadius gave this task to me…." she whispered.

* * *

Alibaba sat as he arrived at his home. He felt very tired. Sneaked up to _Sacredos Maxima_'s Temple, stole many golden treasures and ran away from soldiers. He did it everyday. Thanks to his lazy adopted brother, Kassim.

"You're home, Alibaba!"

A sweet yet gentle voice entered Alibaba's ears, as he looked side and met Mariam's sweet eyes. Seeing such a pure child succeed regained his strength. Alibaba would do everything in order to keep those sweet voice and eyes healthy.

"I'm home, Mariam," he replied.

"So you're home. What do you bring today?"

That's. A heavy and lazy voice–which he didn't want to hear–from his older adopted brother, Kassim. If only he didn't threaten him..

"Just some golds and coins as you want," Alibaba said, looking at happy Mariam beside him.

Kassim smirked. Ugh, bad news.

"Alibaba, I hear some merchants arrived at Remano today. They seem to be nobles. Why don't you take a look at them instead barging on Temple?"

This is why he hates Kassim. But of course, Alibaba can't win when it came to debate.

"Okay, I will go tomorrow," he said lazily, prepared to sleep.

"And, Mariam and I agreed to go to Imuchakk next week,"

Alibaba snapped. What? Imuchakk?

"Wait.. WHAT!?" he confused.

"Here's it. We have many things here and we always sold them off, right? But we have too many now. Mariam and I will sold them, while you just do whatever you want. I won't bother looking you again. You're an adult now," Kassim said.

"But…"

"But what? If you want to join us, tell me. But if you want to live a more better life, just do it with yourself," Kassim explained.

This left Alibaba silenced. He couldn't do anything without them. What can he do? Stealing? No, he can't do it anymore. He didn't want to do it after all.

But there's nothing he can do.

And Alibaba lay down. Closed his eyes. Tried to sleep.

"Have a good night, Alibaba!" Mariam said, kissed his forehead.

From the tip, Alibaba could see Kassim brought Mariam inside his room. He sighed. Until when he should receive this destiny? It's not like they can't look more better jobs. But Kassim. Kassim persuaded him to do this. For Mariam, he said.

"If just I'm not that easy to be fooled.." slowly, his eyes closed and Alibaba was brought into a deep slumber…

* * *

"Welcome to Leam Empire's Capital City, Remano!"

Alibaba watched three wealthy-looked peoples bowed to King Pernadius Alexius. From Alibaba's eyes, they looked wealthy. Indeed. But two of them brought a sword within their left waist. Are they soldiers? Bodyguards? Or is it an ornament?

Two of those people had a dark-blue hair and taller than Alibaba. One of them had a very sharp blue eyes, as if it was dragon eyes. While the other had bigger, kind blue eyes, but Alibaba could compared those to tiger eyes. And the third person had a red-hair and sharp red eyes. Their attires showed they are from Kou Empire.

"I feel honored as The King from Great Leam Empire welcomed us personally," the one with sharp blue eyes said.

"Don't feel bothered! Assume Leam as your own home, okay!" the King said.

Short, a young blond haired woman walked out from The Temple. She brought a staff with her. And behind her, walked a young, muscular, long red-haired man known as Fanalis' Corps leader.

"Welcome to this temple, Princes' from Kou Empire," the woman said.

'_She said they're princes. So they really nobles like Kassim said, aren't they?_' Alibaba thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, High Priestess from Leam, Scheherazade," the sharp-blue eyes man said.

"Nice to meet you, High Priestess," two behind him followed.

"We will begin the meeting this afternoon after lunch. It's better if you all rest. This Muu will bring you to your rooms," the woman said, as she appointed Fanalis' Corps leader.

From here, Alibaba moved away, didn't know there were pair of eyes watched him quietly.

Alibaba wondered why they welcomed people from Kou Empire in Leam. As they said, Kou and Leam have a very bad relationship. But Leam was on the edge. While Seven Seas Alliances only strengthen their position, Leam should fight back. And if his thoughts are true, they planned to cooparate with Kou. Or maybe it was Kou who asked.

He walked aimlessly, didn't know if he was arrived in training ground.

"Eh? Why am I here?" he asked to no one.

*SLASH*

Swinging sword's voice destroyed Alibaba's thoughts. He curious. He looked at the ground, only found a woman with beautiful medium length red-haired and red eyes training there. She looked very beautiful, yet small in the same time/

"A woman training sword? I thought it was banned!" he said loudly.

The woman flinched, then threw her sword towards Alibaba.

If only Alibaba didn't have a good reflex, thanks to his running away experiences.

"WA-WA-WAIT! I DON'T STALKING YOU OR ANYTHING!" he screamed in afraid.

"Give me back my sword," Alibaba did what she asked, as he threw back her sword.

Only to be thrown again by the women.

"WHA!? WHY YOU—"

She motioned him to give back her sword, which he did.

And being thrown once again.

"HIEEEEE!" Alibaba threw away the sword and ran away.

The woman smirked. Such a toy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: End**

**Author's Note: **Any suggestion and reviews is needed! You can see the rest of the series in my blog-which have other 10 chapters!


End file.
